


of firsts and lasts

by SlimeQueen



Series: One by One [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, End of the series, First Love, M/M, Making Out, Nostalgia, day trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimeQueen/pseuds/SlimeQueen
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck have been through a world of firsts together, and now high school is finally ending. However, every ending is just another beginning.





	of firsts and lasts

**Author's Note:**

> oKAY. and with this, the markhyuck making out/one by one series ENDS. thank you so much for following along and i hope you enjoyed it!!

The last ever Friday of high school, Donghyuck, Mark, Jeno, and Jaemin pile into Mark’s beat up old Toyota and ditch class.

Naturally, Donghyuck sits in the front seat and rolls the windows down all the way. He shoves one foot up onto the seat, leaves the dusty imprint of his shoe on the dark suede and pulls Mark’s hand off his other knee to twine their fingers together.

Mark’s been antsy all day in ways only he’s noticed. He keeps licking his chapped lips, spacing out more than once while waiting for the signal to change as they drive further from the town and into more rural areas.

Jeno’s grandfather owns a farm out in the countryside, the property stretching far enough to encompass a lake just big enough to swim in, an orchard of peach trees, and several horses. During most of the year, though, Jeno’s retired grandfather spends his time abroad with Jeno’s uncle’s family, and the property is tended to by some farmhands and occasionally Jeno’s own family.

Donghyuck has only been there once, a couple year’s ago during winter break. He’d spent a couple days after Christmas down there with Jeno and Mark, Jaemin having been away at his own grandparents’ home and Jisung being too young to join them.

Jeno has the aux cord (always a mistake) and keeps trying to play some EDM shit that makes the rearview mirror vibrate with every bass drop. In the seat next to him, Jaemin is trying his hardest to take the aux cord away.

“Fuck you guys,” Jeno is laughing, holding the cord just out of Jaemin’s reach and out the window, “You never let me play my shit.”

“Emphasis on the shit,” Donghyuck deadpans, grabbing the cord at its base from the front seat and winding it back into the car.

“You don’t know real music,” he says with a sigh, finally letting it drop.

Donghyuck blinks. “You know I’m classically trained, right?”

“You took like, two lessons before you quit,” Jaemin argues, “That doesn’t count.”

“Two and a half, for your information.”

Eventually, they settle on Mark’s road trip playlist because it has a mix they can all agree on. The bickering continues on and off the whole way, and Mark even halfheartedly joins in at some points until he realizes Jaemin and Donghyuck will never agree on which Final Fantasy game is the best and lets the subject drop.

Finally, when they pull up to the empty farm, Donghyuck has to stop himself from throwing himself from the car because Mark has played the same Childish Gambino song three times and he’s _tired_ of it.

“This place is even nicer than I remember it,” Mark comments, ducking out from the car, one hand running through his windblown hair.

Donghyuck doesn’t remember much of _anything_ from their brief visit to the farm besides the twinkle of Christmas lights on a huge tree some farmhands and Jeno’s dad had chopped for them to decorate. The entire property had become a frosty wonderland then, full of fresh-fallen sugary snow that blanketed the old farmhouse and had made it look like a picture from a snow globe.

The beginning of summer creates a completely different image, though. The second Donghyuck steps away from the car to soak it all in, he gets it in full blast. The hum of insects like ambient noise, the soft summery breeze across the back of his neck where perspiration has already begun to gather, the rolling green fields and small, stout barns dotting the acres of property. It’s so different from the suburbs he’s grown up in all his life, and it takes Donghyuck a second to process everything.

“What should we do first?” Jeno is the first to speak, slamming the door so hard that it knocks Donghyuck right out of his thoughts. “I have the keys to the house, so if you guys want to eat or drink anything, we can do that. I also remember a swimming hole at the end of the property that should only be vaguely dangerous.”

Of course, Jaemin and Donghyuck immediately choose the latter option, eager to do something that could potentially get them in trouble. Mark, on the other hand, slides his sunglasses on with slender fingers and says, “I think I’ll sunbathe and make sure you guys don’t drown.”

“Lame,” Jaemin and Donghyuck deadpan in unison, then go for a high five as Mark sighs.

They have lunch in the house first. It’s simplistic, just some sandwiches they throw together, and Jaemin insists on drinking some gross barely-flavored seltzer water that makes Donghyuck gag when he tries a sip.

After lunch, they spend some time exploring the farmhouse and the immediate grounds around it, finding an empty doghouse that Jeno dares Donghyuck to try and fit inside of (he does, but finds that he can’t untangle himself enough to get out, and Mark has to grab him under the arms and pull as hard as he can).

Finally, they make their way to find the swimming hole that Jeno had mentioned. It’s through the woods on one edge of the property, a curved pool that is part of a small river that cuts through one edge of the farm.

Donghyuck is the first one to strip down to his underwear, launching himself from an outcrop of rock into the water. It’s deeper than the average pool, but he’s always been a strong swimmer

Jeno hangs out on a flat, sun-warmed rock that projects a little over the water, his legs dangling in it, while Jaemin follows suit with Donghyuck and jumps right into the deep end. Mark gingerly wades in last, wary of fish and other wildlife in the slightly murky water.

“You look like someone’s aunt,” Donghyuck teases Jeno, staring pointedly at his big floppy sun hat and the sunglasses over his eyes.

“You know I burn easily,” Jeno whines, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Don’t make fun of him,” Jaemin says, but a grin is forming on his own mouth. “He can’t help it, he’s delicate in his old age.”

Jeno kicks some water in Jaemin’s direction, and Jaemin yelps indignantly, splashing him back full force. Donghyuck, of course, not wanting to feel left out of the action, decides to hoist himself up on Jaemin’s back and attempts to push him under the water.

It turns into all-out chaos and ends in waterlogged ears and Mark getting picked up by the wrists and ankles by Donghyuck and Jeno, who carry him up to a rocky ledge and throw him off into the water.

He surfaces shaking with laughter, slicking his wet hair back, and, despite Donghyuck’s strongest attempts not to let his eyes linger, he can’t help it. Mark’s firm chest, his slender waist as it disappears into the water, his nipples, dusky and hard from the exposure to the air, the droplets of water making their slow way down his long, pale neck. His eyes catch in particular on the fading bruise at the base of his throat. Donghyuck had left it there a couple days ago, worrying the skin with his teeth until it had become bright red.

“I’m going to head back to the house to grab some water,” Mark says, and it interrupts Donghyuck’s train of thought before it can get any more scandalous.

“Okay, the keys are in the pocket of my pants,” Jeno says, pointing in the direction of where their clothes are all piled up together.

“I think I’ll go too,” Donghyuck says, eyes following the water rippling down Mark’s back as he makes for the shore. “I’m thirsty too.”

Jaemin mumbles something along the lines of “ _yeah, I bet you are_ ,” and Donghyuck’s so preoccupied with staring at Mark that he can’t even think of something witty to reply.

The walk back to the farmhouse is pretty quiet. The day is beginning to fade into late afternoon, and laziness takes over deep in Donghyuck’s bones as the sunlight becomes more golden and softens everything around the edges.

“So,” Mark says, “You’re thirsty, huh?” He smirks a little, one dark eyebrow quirking towards his hairline.

“Shut the fuck up,” Donghyuck complains, shoving him gently. “It’s not my fault the sight of your boobies makes me horny.”

Mark laughs, loud and fucking beautiful. “Did you just say… my _boobies_. Please never refer to my chest as boobies again, or I’ll be obligated to never take my shirt off in front of you again.”

“Your tiddies,” Donghyuck deadpans, “Your big fucking-“

Mark catches Donghyuck’s wrists, pulling him so suddenly that he yelps. Mark has him pressed up against one of the numerous barns of the property that they’ve passed, the warm wood against his back. Donghyuck’s breath quickens in excitement.

“Weirdo,” Mark breathes, eyes bright with affection, and leans in to kiss him.

It’s a sloppy kiss, not artful in the least, Mark’s mouth warm and wet against his own, their damp bare skin sliding together and catching. Mark’s tongue licks into his mouth, and Donghyuck deepens the kiss, swinging his arms over Mark’s broad shoulders and pulling him closer, his fingers tangling in Mark’s soft hair.

Mark moans against his mouth, the sound muffled around Donghyuck’s tongue, and he presses his hands to Donghyuck’s hips, pinning them down against the barn wall. He pulls away, begins kissing the hinge of Donghyuck’s jaw, his neck, sucking and biting the sensitive skin.

Mark’s tongue is nearly scorching on his skin, lapping at his collarbone where sweat has gathered. Donghyuck tries his best not to shudder under the feeling.

“Hot,” Donghyuck groans, “Mark hyung, your-“

“Sorry,” Mark says with a grin that is the exact opposite of apologetic.

“You’re gross,” Donghyuck mumbles, letting his head fall back against the wooden wall. This is a game they’ve played often before.

“You like it,” Mark reminds him, and as per the tradition, does something even grosser. Only, in this case, it’s not exactly gross, because Mark leans down, starts kissing a path down Donghyuck’s abdomen, leaving a cool trail of saliva in his wake.

Donghyuck huffs out an indignant breath, trying to convince himself the warmth on his cheeks is from the sun and not because Mark Lee is a sexy asshole, emphasis on the asshole part.

He tries his very hardest not to squirm under Mark’s lips and tongue as he slides down onto his knees, pressing a kiss to the skin above the waistband of Donghyuck’s boxers. Mark looks unfairly pretty like this, all dark eyes and flushed cheeks, and Donghyuck wants so bad that it _aches_.

His breath has been coming unevenly for some time now, but it turns absolutely ragged as Mark drags his boxers down, an unspoken question in his eyes. Donghyuck nods, not trusting his voice to sound calm enough out loud.

Mark’s not particularly good with his mouth, but what he’s lacking, he makes up for in eagerness, nuzzling his cheek against Donghyuck’s semi like a cat and looking up at him through his eyelashes. It’s enough to make anyone burst into flames.

“You gonna suck my dick or stare at me some more?” Donghyuck mumbles, cheeks warming in embarrassment.

Mark smiles, lazy and slow and insufferable, and takes Donghyuck’s cock in his hand. “I think I’ll do both.” He presses an openmouthed kiss to the head of Donghyuck’s dick, then laves his tongue around it. The heat of his mouth finally closes around it, sloppy and hot, as Mark takes him deeper into his mouth.

The sight of Mark’s cheek bulging with his cock makes Donghyuck’s knees wobbly, a moan rising in his mouth.

Mark pops off, and Donghyuck’s dick drags over his lower lip, smearing a mix of precum and spit along his chin, and Mark’s eyes close, a soft desperate noise leaving his mouth. If Donghyuck wasn’t completely hard before, it’s no longer a problem.

Mark reaches down, drags his own briefs down so he can pull his cock out, fisting his thick dick and jerking himself off dry as he sucks Donghyuck back into his mouth.

Mark’s throat is some pussy shit, and he nearly gags as he bobs his head down, trying to take Donghyuck’s dick as far as he can, but the sight only makes Donghyuck’s arousal flare brighter.

His hand, which had been braced on Donghyuck’s hip, slides over his ass, palm coming to hold spread Donghyuck open, a thumb pressing dry over his hole, and Donghyuck gasps, fucking cums on the spot with only a strangled warning to let Mark know.

Mark ends up with a mouthful of cum he can’t swallow for shit, coughing and gagging, some of it dripping down his chin, sticky and pale. Donghyuck can’t fucking get a break today.

Mark finishes jerking off by himself, cums in the grass because he’s a heathen, and looks up at Donghyuck, his pupils dark and glazed over, his chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath.

“You’re hot,” he murmurs, soft and affectionate.

Donghyuck pants, “I, I know,” and tries to make his heart beat at a rate that isn’t worryingly fast.

They spend a little more time making out, hands tangled in hair, mouths sloppy against each other, until a voice interrupts them.

“What are you guys doing?” Jeno asks in a voice that suggests he very much does not want to know.

Mark straightens immediately, retracting his hands from Donghyuck’s waist and holding them up in mock surrender. “Nothing.” He sounds absolutely guileless.

“Well, the sun’s about to set, and then we should probably start heading back home. Are you guys just going to stand there and suck face some more or are you coming to watch? There’s this window in the house that lets you sit on the roof and gives you an awesome view.”

“Sure,” Mark agrees easily, “Lead the way.”

Donghyuck catches Mark wrist as he makes to follow Jeno towards the house, drags a quick hand through his disheveled dark hair in an effort to fix it.

“It’s fine,” Mark grins, gently slapping Donghyuck’s hand away, “We’re driving home with the windows down, right? It’ll just get messed up again no matter what.”

“You look like a sex fiend,” Donghyuck hisses, but when Jeno turns around and gives them a strange look, he drops his hand and shuts his mouth.

“ _You’re_ the sex fiend,” Mark counters and makes a show of licking his swollen lips until Donghyuck shoves him, breaking the expression with a giggle.

The spot on the roof in question is outside the room Jeno says he’s always used at his grandparents’ place, and, he boasts, he’s snuck out to the roof many times before.

Jaemin’s already there when Donghyuck ducks his head out the second story window, long limbs splayed out comfortably over the paneling. Jeno slides out next to him, showing Donghyuck and Mark how to get out safely. He reaches a hand out and helps Donghyuck clamber up next to him. Then Mark follows, slipping gracefully into the space beside Donghyuck.

The sun has just begun to set over the farm, washing everything a dark amber color. The breeze brushes Donghyuck’s clavicle, and he shivers a little.

“Oh,” Jaemin says, reaching behind him, “We brought your clothes, you nymphos.” He presents Donghyuck and Mark’s shirts and their pants. Donghyuck slips into the shirt, balling up the shorts and keeping them in his lap. Mark does the same.

It’s strangely still then, as they all envelop themselves in their thoughts. They know each other so well that it’s a comfortable silence, as the sun slips slowly down past the horizon.

“It’s finally over, guys.” Jaemin murmurs, leaning his head against Jeno’s shoulder. “We’re done.”

“No more math tests,” Jeno grins, gently knocking his head against Jaemin’s, “No more lunch detentions.”

Mark’s voice chimes in quietly. “No more Jisung.”

Donghyuck feels his heart thump oddly in his chest at the words. There’s an aching feeling there, of realization, of remembrance, and of nostalgia. This is the end of their high school days, of late night study sessions and basketball games, the end of Mark’s car slowly filling as he picks them up one by one in the morning and emptying in the afternoon as he drops them off. It’s the end of idle evenings in their neighborhood, sitting on the curb to soak up the last bits of sun before going inside to finish their homework.

But it’s the beginning of something, too.

“I love you,” Mark whispers in the dying light of the sun, “Donghyuck, I really, really love you.”

First love is sweet like honey on his tongue, sticky and thick in his chest, and when Mark cups a hand around his cheek, tenderly pulls him in for a kiss, Donghyuck is brimming with that _feeling_ , it’s like he’s going to overflow at any moment.

They’ve lived a world of firsts together- their first kiss, curled up together in Mark’s room, which now feels like a lifetime ago, their first date, their first ‘ _I love you_ ’s, their first time.

This doesn’t feel like a first. Somewhere along the lines, _firsts_ had blurred into a promise of longer than a fleeting childhood romance. This feels longer. More significant. More permanent.

When Donghyuck takes Mark’s hand in his own, kisses his soft lips and sighs back, “I love you too,” there’s something profound behind it.

Mark and Donghyuck have worked their way through all their firsts, and now it’s time for the rest of their lives together.


End file.
